


Saviors of the Universe

by spicysoo



Series: Infinite Drabbles [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Sungyeol lies quite a bit, but he lies to himself the most.





	Saviors of the Universe

Sungyeol tries not to stare, he really does. But when you’re self-imposed rival looks like a million bucks despite having been training for the past couple of hours, hair and face slightly sweaty from exertion but still somewhat radiant looking, it’s kind of hard not too. Especially when said rival doesn’t even realize how good looking he is or what his paladin clad body does to Sungyeol.

Before space, the Garrison, and meeting Myungsoo, Sungyeol was sure he’d been straight, but afterward, he’s more than a little bi. The paladin suits don’t hide much and for Myungsoo to look as bangin’ as he does… Well, Sungyeol’s more than a bit jealous. And more than a little hot and bothered as well.

Myungsoo makes the lot of them look a bit stupid. And that’s saying something since Hoya, Woohyun, and Dongwoo fill out their respective suits quite nicely in ways that Sungyeol feels he’s lacking. Even though, he’s really not, but when you have no ass and you’re all legs and arms, it’s kind of hard to not get a little down. Because as much as height was a strength, he still pales in comparison to how good Myungsoo looks in red and skin tight body suits that show off long limbs and an ass that Sungyeol definitely does not like to stare at. (At least that’s what he likes to tell himself, because heaven forbid he tell his rival that he thinks he’s hot or how much he wants to bone him. Which he’ll also lie about, because Sungyeol could never like Myungsoo, even if he totally does.)

Seeing Myungsoo take out another robot, simultaneously ending the Sim, Sungyeol tries not to be impressed when he notices the level that Myungsoo’s on. The other having completed three levels above him, Sungyeol wonders if that’s from the other’s innate fighting talent or all of the hard work that Myungsoo’s recently been putting in. The latter making Sungyeol think of one of their failures from a couple of weeks ago and it’s hard not to feel a little terrible because it’s obvious that other has been taking that little alien girl’s death quite hard. And this excessive training is the result of Myungsoo’s failures… Their failures.

Now, feeling more than a little somber at what was going on, despite Sungyeol having told himself that he shouldn’t feel bad because they’re rivals and rivals shouldn’t be feeling sorry towards each other, Sungyeol can’t help but grit his teeth. Never mind sigh and force himself to walk towards the other male and hopefully pull him away from training, because he’s sure that the other has punished himself enough.

The girl’s death hadn’t been Myungsoo’s fault, so he really didn’t need to push himself like this. Nor ignore the rest of the group, Sungyeol included, because as much as Sungyeol ‘disliked’ Myungsoo, he kind of missed picking on him.

The way his heart beat a little faster whenever Myungsoo angrily blushed and lashed out at him was sorely missed as well, even though Sungyeol would never admit it.

Calling out to the other male, hoping to get his attention, Sungyeol finds himself lying when he says, “You’re brother told me that he wanted to see you, he said it was something about Red.” It doesn’t escape his notice when Myungsoo re-seals his bayard with a somewhat troubled look in his eyes, “What about her? Did the last fight do something to her?”

Kicking himself at making the other worried at his lies, Sungyeol quickly forces himself to say, “I’m pretty sure it’s nothing like that… Red would have told you something was wrong anyway, I know Blue always bitches at me when she’s not feeling 100%.”

Seeing the other’s cheeks turn a shade of pink that Sungyeol did not think was absolutely lovely and endearing, he decides to give the other a harsh grin instead. The other’s “Oh, yeah… You’re right” making him feel more than a bit giddy, Sungyeol is quick to grab the other’s arm and pull him away from the training deck. Myungsoo’s protests falling on deaf ears when Sungyeol just continues to pull him along, “I’m just doing this for Sunggyu, so if you think I like this, you have another thing coming, alright?”

Ignoring the way the other’s eyes go wide, it isn’t long before Sungyeol’s literally dropping Myungsoo in front of his brother. The sudden push he gives forces Myungsoo onto his hands and knees and if that wasn’t a sight that Sungyeol had ever wanted to see, it now is. Because if Sungyeol thought Myungsoo’s ass looked good when he was standing… Well, Sungyeol thought it looked even better with the other kneeling and Sungyeol almost internally smacked himself at how awful his traitorous mind could be.

He swore he hated Myungsoo’s guts, but somehow, he was terribly attracted to the other male and almost everything about Myungsoo made it hard for him to go on hating.

Laughing off the other’s glare and “Sungyeol, what the hell!” that follows, Sungyeol swiftly turns to the older male in the room, “I know you didn’t need him, but please, keep him occupied. I don’t need my rival killing himself because he thinks over-training is the thing to do, alright?”

Seeing the other nod before turning his attention to his younger brother, who was just now getting off the floor and giving Sungyeol an even fiercer glare than he had before, Sungyeol bids his farewell. Only in hopes of finding Woohyun and moaning about how unfair Myungsoo was when it came to his self-imposed rivalry.

He wasn’t supposed to have feelings for the other male, and yet, here he was, terribly in like with the other paladin. And if that wasn’t laugh-inducing enough, the fact that their lions had totally approved and were constantly trying to push Sungyeol towards making a move that wasn’t “Hey, I hate you, but I also really like you and I’m going to pull your pigtails because I suck at feelings,” because Myungsoo was an oblivious idiot was something just as hysterical.

Sungyeol may be seen as one of the saviors of the universe, but damn it, he was still a teenage boy. And sometimes, it showed terribly, because who in their right mind hyper-focuses on a stupid rivalry for the sake of coping with what he and the rest of his team were currently doing. No one had said that saving the universe would be easy, but Sungyeol didn’t think that it could be this hard either.

Giving a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, Sungyeol couldn’t help but force a smile on his face as soon as he saw his best friend. Because really, no one needed to see Sungyeol cry.

He was the silly mood maker in the group after all.


End file.
